


Looks like he's staring at you too

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Modern AU, staring and more staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: What happens when Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Matt try to set Keith and Shiro up at a Christmas party.





	Looks like he's staring at you too

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to Glyphhunter on Tumblr for the Shaladin Secret Santa 2017! You requested for a modern, meet-cute scenario so I combined them together. Hope you like it!

_ There'd be drinks they said. You'd have fun they said. Yeah, right,  _ Keith thought to himself, sipping his eggnog. He stood in the corner of the enormous living room of the company's CEO's mansion. It was the annual Christmas party the CEO held and this was Keith's first one, having joined the company's marketing department earlier that year. He looked around at the people who had invited him but Pidge and Hunk were nowhere to be found. He sighed at his drink and decided to move to the opposite corner of the living room, lest people caught him standing alone and minding his own business and try to coax him into a conversation.

He didn’t mind being the lone wolf as being with others could be very exhausting. That was why he was in the marketing department doing graphic design. Pidge and Hunk worked in the tech department and had befriended him when he sat alone in the cafeteria of their building. He didn’t mind being alone because from as long as he could remember, he'd been alright by himself. Sure, it did get lonely not being able to talk others but he knew he could always rely and count on himself.

He looked around the room with a glazed look in his eyes when suddenly, everything came into focus and his attention was caught by a man standing at the opposite end of the room, next to the fireplace. Holding a glass of wine in his hand, he smiled and chatted animatedly to Keith's colleague, Lance, whom had worked within the same department. But nonetheless, Keith's attention was caught by that man, who was tall and had an undercut and a white forelock. He also wore a dark green Christmas sweater that seemed to fit on him perfectly and Keith could see his well-toned muscles and Keith guessed that he was the type that worked out at the gym whenever he was free.

Keith could help but continue to stare at the man. He had never seen him before and couldn’t help but wonder more about him. Part of him wanted to go up to him and introduce himself, maybe even get to know him a little better, after all, they were in the same company.  _ But someone as gorgeous as he is probably with someone else. I may as well stop before I get my hopes crushed again,  _ Keith thought with a sigh and looked away.

\--------

Shiro caught someone staring at him from the opposite side of his living room before the stare was dropped and the man turned away. He couldn’t help but stare back at the man, whose gaze was locked on him was stunning. He was dressed in a loose red sweater and tight, black jeans with boots. His black hair touched the nape of his neck and bangs covered his forehead. He didn’t recognize the face because surely, if he had seen a face like that earlier, it would be etched into his memory. He turned back to the conversation he was having with Lance, when Lance suddenly stopped speaking. "Um, hello Mr Shirogane? Shiro? Are you still listening?" Lance asked. He had known Shiro for some time now. Lance was best friends with Pidge and her brother Matt had been best friends with Shiro and had introduced Shiro to their group.

Shiro snapped back into reality. "Yes, yes I'm listening," Shiro answered quickly.

"Looks like someone's staring at Keith, huh?" Lance teased.

"No, I wasn’t staring. It's just…it's just I've never seen him before." Shiro blushed bright red.

"Yeah, he's new in my department. He's really determined and pretty good at his job too, but not as good as I am, of course."

"Oh, so that's why our sales have been improving drastically in the last couple of months. But, I didn’t hire anyone new lately."

"I think Allura and Matt must have hired him while you were away."

Shiro nodded thoughtfully. "Do you want me to introduce you to him?" Lance asked, eyes brightening up.

"What? No, I…I… um… maybe later?"

"I think he's single too. Well, don’t let him wait too long!"

Shiro was stunned by Keith's beauty and felt tongue-tied. He was single and Keith was single and he was at his own party. He took a long sip of his wine to calm himself. Why did he feel so shy all of a sudden?

\----------

"Hey, Keith!" Hunk waved and made his way to him. "How's the party?"

"Um…it's okay, I guess. Hunk, who's that guy over there?" Keith pointed at the man he'd been staring at.

"Oh him, he's the CEO of the company. Been looking at him?"

"What, oh no, I was just curious that's all," Keith said softly.

"Well, he is really nice. You should get to know him. And it looks like he's staring at you too," Hunk said, pointing in his direction. Keith quickly turned away, afraid to look. "You know, I could introduce you guys, if you want," Hunk offered.

"No, it's cool," Keith answered, just as Lance came.

"Sorry, Keith, gotta grab Hunk for a second," Lance said hurriedly, before pulling Hunk with him as he wove through the crowd.

Lance told him that Shiro was staring at Keith and Hunk told him that Keith was staring at Shiro. Suddenly, everything clicked and they decided that they would set them up. They called Pidge and Matt to help out because this was a mission that they couldn’t accomplish on their own.

\--------

"Hey, Shiro!" Matt called out, running towards him.

"Oh hey, Matt. I know this isn't the time to be discussing work but when did you hire Keith?" Shiro asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm, I think it was around the time you went on that trip sometime earlier this year. Which nicely leads me to something I wanted to tell you about actually." Matt hated to beat around the bush, so he went straight for the target.

"Keith has proven to be one of our most valuable assets since he has joined. He's pretty shy but once you get to know him, he's actually pretty cool. Although he may not show it, he shares quite a lot of similarities with you too, like your obsession with space. At least, that's everything I've heard from my sources. And he's single too. I know, I know don’t do this whole blind date thing to you again but this time, I believe, and I really do, that you should get to know him. I'll even introduce you to him. C'mon!" Matt tugged at Shiro to move towards Keith.

"Matt, you know I really appreciate this but please, this is way too awkward of a situation. And I really don't think it’s going to be a good idea," Shiro said, removing his hand away from Matt's grip. He felt bad, Matt was trying his best to help him find 'the one' because of how among most of their friend group, Shiro was still waiting for his own. "Look, I'm going to get some air but maybe next time, okay?" Shiro gave him a shrug and left to the almost empty balcony. He decided that he should be alone for the rest of the night and if he wanted to find someone, he would find someone when he wanted to and maybe in a less crowded place like this because what if Keith hadn't liked him back or he didn’t get off well with him?

\--------

"Hey, brought you one of these," Pidge said, handing to Keith a beer. "Promised you some alcohol, right?"

Keith thanked her and took a long sip.

"See, I never fail to deliver." Pidge smiled. "Anyway, since it's a company gathering, I was wondering if you wanted to meet the boss?"

"Uh, sure I guess," Keith muttered. Then, he got it. He knew Lance, Pidge and Hunk were close, close enough that they would be on a mission together.

"Wait, and who might this be?" Keith probed.

"It's the CEO Shiro."

"Right, then no."

"Wait, but why?"

"Because I know that Lance and Hunk probably set you up for this. I know you're just trying to help but trust me, I don’t need help in this sort of thing. I guess I'll find someone I like when I want to and how I want to but probably not here or now anyway." Keith said and spotted an almost empty balcony nearby.

"Thank you but maybe next time? I'm going to head out for some air, I'll, uh, be back soon." Keith backed away and disappeared into the crowd before Pidge could say anything else because he appreciated what they did but he didn’t want to be rejected, let alone awkward in front of the CEO of the company.

\--------

Keith leaned on the edge of the balcony with his drink in one hand and gazed at the night sky. The moon was full and only a handful of stars were out. He turned to stare at the party again, realizing there were a lot more people than he had expected.

"Pretty wild party, right?" Came a deep voice from beside him. "Yeah, sure is," Keith replied turning to see who the voice had belonged to. His eyes widened when he saw that it was none other than Shiro himself.

"Did you follow-" Keith wanted to ask when Shiro cut him off.

"No, I came here first. I'm sorry, I know my friends were trying to set us up but I told them to stop. I'm sorry, these things are honestly a mess and I'm not good at it." Shiro said sincerely.

"No, it's cool- It's fine, Mr Shirogane. I guess that's what friends are for, right?" Keith said, trying to maintain his composure. He suddenly felt warm and wondered how it could be cold inside but warm here, or maybe it was just him being flushed again.

"Actually, I go by 'Shiro' most of the time. Mr Shirogane can sometimes be a little…formal. I guess that’s how our friends are then?" Shiro laughed, trying not to make this even more awkward than it already was. Keith nodded and laughed in response. 

"So, um," Shiro wanted to fill in the silence badly and Keith could tell how awkward Shiro was feeling from the way he was nervously fingering the edge of his wine glass.

"Uh, how much do you know about stars?" Keith asked, helping him out.

"Quite a lot actually. I may own a company but I love space a whole lot more," Shiro said shyly.

That was how they started out, with space. Matt, Pidge, Lance and Hunk stood where Keith had hidden, where they could have a vantage point over the balcony, proud of their almost perfect plan. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/).


End file.
